gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150808064307/@comment-46.78.51.218-20170804100822
Irgendwie verfalle ich dieses Jahr nach jeder Folge in Spekulationen um den weiteren Fortgang der Geschichte und komme jetzt nach 7x3 dazu, dass alle Einzelteile zusammenpassen. Würde mich mal Interessieren, was ihr von meiner „Fantheorie“ haltet: Also nachdem Dany ja jetzt erstmal ziemlich auf die Mütze bekommen hat denke ich, dass sie teilweise zur Mad Queen wird. In einer der nächsten Folgen erreicht sie wahrscheinlich die Nachricht, dass nun ihre komplette Flotte und die Hälfte ihrer Armee zerstört ist, sie will folglich nicht länger auf die tollen Ideen von Tyrion hören und stürmt mit ihren Drachen Kings Landing (siehe Olena RIP „be the dragon“). Der Thronsaal wird in Schutt und Asche gelegt und Qyburns Armbrüste kommen zum Einsatz – dabei wird einer der Drachen schwer verletzt oder gar getötet, woraufhin Dany noch blutrünstiger wird. Zurück in Drachenstein ist vermutlich auch Jon noch anwesend. Gleichzeitig zu den Ereignissen in der Hauptstadt (bei denen Cersei sich irgendwie retten kann) überqueren die Weißen Wanderer die See und stoßen in Ostwacht an der See auf die Wildlinge, welche vermutlich ziemlich schnell dahingerafft werden. Der Nachtkönig wird dann Richtung Süden vordringen (meines Erachtens um die Kinder des Waldes, die im Götterauge noch leben sollen, zu vernichten). Dabei wird es dann eine Schlacht an den Burgen der Umbers und Karstarks geben. Dany kehrt von ihrem Abenteuer in Königsmund zurück, während Jon einen Raben bekommt, der ihm berichtet was im Norden passiert. Um so schnell wie möglich nach Norden zu kommen reiten Jon und Dany dann auf Drachen Richtung Winterfell (Zeitgleich mit den Schlachten bei den Burgen). Schließlich müssen Jon und Dany zusammenarbeiten um Winterfell zu verteidigen (Drachen in Winterfell, wie cool wäre es bitte?). Das Finale der siebten Staffel zeigt dann den Kampf, bei dem es nochmal wirklich ernst wird. Jon und Dany erfahren, dass sie verwandt sind und beide reiten die übrig gebliebenen Drachen. Während ein großer Teil der White Walker dahingerafft wird, kommen schon die nächsten Tausend. Dabei müssen die Drachen immer wieder recht tief fliegen, da ihr Feuer bei der Kälte nicht so gut funktioniert. Drogon, auf dem Dany sitzt., wird durch Armbrüste immer schwerer verletzt und schließlich von einem Riesen zu Boden gezogen. Dany kann durch Jon im letzten Moment gerettet werden verliert aber vollständig die Nerven. Im Chaos des Kampfes stirbt sie dann. Der Nachtkönig kann den getöteten Drachen wieder zum Leben erwecken und ihn gegen die Menschen einsetzen. Der übrig gebliebene Drache kann nicht kontrolliert werden und möchte sich nicht gegen seinen „Bruder“ wenden, daher muss sich Bran in den Drachen wargen, was auch klappt. Im Kampf um Winterfell (WINTER = White Walker, FELL = fallen à die Weißen Wanderer fallen) werden die Weißen Wanderer besiegt und der Nachtkönig wird durch Jon getötet. In der 8. Staffel kehren wir dann nochmal richtig zum Spiel um den Thron zurück (quasi als letzter Akt nach dem großen Kampf). Dany ist tot, ihre Armee wurde besiegt, die Starks sind nach dem Kampf gegen den Nachtkönig militärisch am Ende – man kann also zusammenfassen Cersei hat den Krieg gewonnen! Es gibt die Euron versprochene Hochzeit und diese gehen bei Game of Thrones ja nie gut aus. Jon erkennt, dass er die Lannisterarmee nicht besiegen kann und schickt Sansa nach Königsmund um an der Hochzeit teilzunehmen und Cersei die Treue zu schwören. Jon selbst muss dort bleiben um Winterfell aufzubauen und Bran ist ja der Dreiäugige Rabe und kann damit nicht Wächter des Nordens (auch nicht vorrübergehend) sein. Arya ist ebenfalls in Winterfell angelangt, erzählte aber ihren Geschwistern nicht so freimütig von ihren neuen Kräften. Arya erzählt erst kurz vor Aufbruch nach KL von ihren Kräften und schmiedet mit Sansa einen Plan Cersei zu töten. Natürlich kommt auch Kleinfinger mit gen Süden. Zunächst muss der Norden die Treue schwören, wenige Tage später wird die große Hochzeit stattfinden (vlt sogar im zerstörten Thronsaal). Ab hier wird es mit Arya etwas kompliziert: Als alle Cersei die Treue schwören tötet Arya die Königin und nimmt ihre Identität an. Während der Hochzeit ist also Arya die Königin und sie plant beim anschließenden Festmahl alle Lannisters für das was sie taten umzubringen (siehe Ereignisse bei den Zwillingen). Jamie findet heraus, dass „Cersei“ die Getränke vergiften lassen will und sieht sie nun als völlig verrückt an. Bevor es zum Festmahl kommt tötet Jamie die falsche Cersei = Arya – da Jamie seine Schwester kennt und weiß wie sie ist, brauch es m.E. diesen Anstoß von außen um ihn dazu zu bringen sie zu töten. Ehe er bemerkt, dass es nicht Cersei ist bringt der Berg ihn selbst um. Und dann beginnt das Spiel um den Eisernen Thron noch einmal – es gibt keinen Nachfolger der Lannisters, Targaryens oder Baratheons, also muss eine völlig neue Dynastie geschaffen werden. Und welche großen Lords gibt es denn da noch? Die Starks im Norden wollen nicht Westeros regieren. Tyrion (als Herrscher über Casterly Stein) wird nicht zur Hochzeit seiner Schwester gereist sein und kommt für die Machtspiele zu spät. Die Dornischen und Tyrells sind ausgelöscht. So kann alles auf 2 Häuser, 2 Personen runtergebrochen werden: Euron Graufreud als Mann der Königin und Petyr Baelish, der nach einem „Unfall“ Robin Arryns zunächst zum Lord des grünen Tals geworden ist. Er schafft es die anwesenden Lords auf seine Seite zu ziehen, bringt Euron vlt. sogar selbst um (mit seinen Fingern – wegen Kleinfinger?). Da Euron vermutlich im Laufe der Staffel noch wichtige und beliebte Charaktere tötet, dürfte der Sieg Kleinfingers mit Freude aufgenommen werden (obwohl wir alle wissen, dass er nicht der netteste Charakter ist). Die letzte Szene könnte dann im Thronsaal zwischen Kleinfinger und Varys stattfinden. Kleinfinger sitzt im zerstörten Raum auf dem Eisernen Thron und zählt die Schwerter. Varys kommt herein und ein Dialog baut sich zwischen beiden auf. Dabei wird offenbart, dass die beiden die großen Strippenzieher hinter den Kriegen waren. Sie haben einen Großteil der politischen Ereignisse in Westeros choreografiert (Was ja im Grunde kein großes Geheimnis mehr ist, siehe allein Joffreys Tod). Beide haben daraus schlicht ein Spiel – eben das Game of Thrones – gemacht, wer der bessere Manipulator ist oder sich auf die stärkere Seite stellt. Während Varys als Eunuch auf bestehende Häuser setzen musste und sich letztlich für Dany entschied, wollte Baelish sein eigenes großes Haus erschaffen. Zum Ende sagt Varys nur noch: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast unser Spiel gewonnen“ und das Bild wird schwarz.